


Promise Earth

by stargatefan_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Drama, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-10-07 02:45:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10350675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stargatefan_archivist/pseuds/stargatefan_archivist
Summary: Spoilers: "Maternal Instinct"Summary: Earth is in danger from...? Can SG-1 save it?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Yuma, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [Stargatefan.com](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Stargatefan.com). To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [StargateFan Archive Collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/StargateFan_Archive_Collection).

Promise Earth

##  Promise Earth

##### Written by Travelling One   
Comments? Write to us at [travelling_one@yahoo.ca](mailto:travelling_one@yahoo.ca)

  * SPOILERS: Maternal Instinct 
  * SUMMARY: Earth is in danger from…? Can SG-1 save it? 
  * PG [A] [Hc] [D] 



* * *

The terrain spread out far into the distance, reaching towards barren mountains as the landscape melded into a graying sky. Accompanied by Teal’c, Sam was setting off to take soil samples, evidence already being given of ample naquadah deposits. An amused Daniel was watching Jack, who was being trailed by an admirer – a young boy, seemingly around the age of 10 or 11. From where the young lad had come, was anybody’s guess.

“Haven’t lost your touch, Jack,” Daniel grinned. “The magnetic kid board?”

“Look who’s talking. Where’s **your** usualentourage of fifty local groupies?” Jack, in spite of the teasing, was evidently enjoying the attention, as well as the diversion from an otherwise uneventful and dull scientific mission.

“Can’t tell you yet. I think we should go further on and see where this boy’s people are living.”

“No, Daniel. Doesn’t look like anything’s in the near vicinity. We’ve only come for the naquadah results.”

“Still, Jack, maybe we should rethink our plans. I mean, he seems to speak English, he’s friendly, these people are likely descendents of Earth.”

“So?”

“Well…” Daniel just wanted something to do, and establishing contact with a new culture while Sam was off digging up ground samples was enticing. The boy just observed, remaining quiet. The few words of curious introduction he had used upon meeting the four explorers did indicate a simple command of the English language. He had called himself Wu’tesh.

“Daniel, let’s just set up the tents. Night’s approaching fast, and Sam and Teal’c probably won’t get very far in whatever daylight’s left.”

The two men were aided by Wu’tesh, who seemed to be getting a great deal of enjoyment from every aspect of tent construction, especially where the colonel was concerned. He was eagerly grabbing the poles Jack was attaching, nearly getting in the way. But they were in no hurry; although the mission had been scheduled to take only 12 hours, Jack had the intention of signalling Hammond and requesting a few more hours during morning daylight, whenever that would come on this planet.

“Daniel, looks like I have enough help here… teaching Wu’tesh the finer points of campmaking will give me something to do. How about dialling the base and asking the General for a 12 hour extension, seeing as we didn’t expect night to come so soon.”

“How about another 24 hours – then we can have a look for Wu’tesh’s family …”

“No, Daniel.”

“Jack…”

“NO, Daniel. Not this time.”

“Jack, you say that every time.”

“I do not.”

“Do so.”

“Don’t.”

“Do.”

“Daniel… just follow orders, okay, without arguing?”

Daniel opened his mouth to speak, then decided it could wait until later. After all, he would now have the entire evening to work on Jack. 

As Daniel dialled home, Wu’tesh was proving to be a quick student. He was soon putting up the final tent on his own, and Jack was beaming like a proud father. 

“General Hammond has okayed 12 more hours.” Daniel had returned, eyeing the nearly completed campsite. “Has Wu’tesh told you anything yet about where he lives?”

“Nope. Hasn’t said much. He pointed…that way.” Jack signalled in the direction of the mountains.

Daniel contemplated this information. “That seems to be a long way for a child to come. It could be he’s embarked on some sort of ritual journey or mission alone, maybe hunting or on a vision quest of some sort, which the males of our native cultures engaged in to enter manhood. They would spend days testing their minds and bodies in the goal of finally accessing a personal vision meant to help them along their life’s path…” his voice trailed off as he noticed Jack intensely scrutinizing a soup ladle…a sign of his CO’s boredom and disinterest. “I don’t see much around here for hunting, and he’s carrying no tools … maybe, Jack, he’s with his folks and they’re nearby somewhere.”

O’Neill looked around.   “Not much in the way of hiding places, now, are there Daniel?” He could see Carter and Teal’c in the distance. Most of the terrain was open and flat, and very little vegetation was apparent. Where Wu’tesh had come from was really a mystery; he must have been wandering towards the Stargate for hours before the travellers had come through.

“Jack, I just think we should have a look…”

“WHERE, Daniel??”   Jack was becoming exasperated now.   “This is purely a mission to gather and test some of the naquadah deposits here, Daniel, you **_know_** that…"

“Missions can change, Jack…”

“Not **this** one!” O’Neill responded emphatically. “I don’t feel like walking for miles on a wild goose chase, Daniel. Now, if you don’t mind, I’m going to teach Wu’tesh here a game of cards. Care to join us?”

“No, that’s okay. I don’t like cards much. I think Wu’tesh would rather be with you anyway.” The young boy was eyeing Jack with curiosity and admiration, noticed by a slightly embarrassed colonel. _“Ah. He loves every minute of it,”_ thought Daniel, as he went to video the terrain, checking out the minimal plant life and low geological formations in the nearby vicinity.

__________

Sam and Teal’c had returned, confirming Jack’s impression that they would need more time in the morning to go further afield. 

“Just two hours or so, Sir.   I think we have nearly everything we need.” Sam spoke to Jack, who was teaching Wu’tesh the art of cooking à la “military in the field”. Wu’tesh already had known how to quickly and efficiently light his own fire.

“Good work, Major.   At first light, set off with Teal’c … maybe you’ll want to take Daniel with you… and we’ll head back home asap after that. In the meantime, here… enjoy some wonderful chicken soup cooked by the best chef this side of Y2X - … something.” He handed her a bowl, and called over the other members of his team. “You’re on washing up, Daniel. Seems I’ve been doing all the hard work today.”

__________

Morning came quickly after a serenely uneventful and pleasantly warm night. Wu’tesh had hung around the camp throughout the night, waking from his light sleep as soon as Jack had taken over last watch. They played cards by flashlight, still playing when the first signs of life became evident around them.

“Have you won yet?” Daniel quipped, his head emerging from the tent’s doorflap in the early light of day.

Jack tossed Daniel a look of annoyance. “I’ll have you know that Wu’tesh could now beat the pants off you.”

Wu’tesh spoke. “You would like this?”

Jack grinned. “Figure of speech, but yeah – watching you beat Daniel would be satisfying, to put it mildly.”

“Maybe later, Jack.” Daniel retorted. “Right now, I think a hike over towards those mountains would be more satisfying…”

“Daniel, don’t start.”

“C’mon, Jack. There’s no danger here. What better opportunity to discover another new culture…”

“NO, **Daniel**.” Jack glared at him this time. “Two hours here, that’s it. Carter,” Jack motioned to Sam, who was grabbing a cup of coffee and preparing to leave, “Take Daniel with you this time. It seems the man is bored.”

“Jack – …”

“Daniel!”

“Jack, just listen…”

“ **Daniel** … shut up, will you?”

Daniel’s next comment caught in his throat, and he turned and marched off with Sam and Teal’c. 

Wu’tesh looked up at the colonel, uncertainty in his eyes. “Your Daniel angers you?”

Jack looked at the retreating backs of his teammates. “That man can be an annoying pain in the…never mind, you’re too young. Come, let’s go clean up and take down the tents.”

__________

Approximately two hours later, a satisfied major and her Jaffa partner made their way back to where Colonel O’Neill was waiting, having completed collecting an assortment of soil, rock, and naquadah samples. Jack surveyed the land beyond the two appoaching figures. 

“Where’s Daniel?”

Sam and Teal’c exchanged glances. “He came back here, Colonel…didn’t he? He came with us for only a short while, talking about taking some more video footage, and we haven’t seen him since.”

“Oh for crying out loud.” Jack switched on his radio, “Come in, Daniel….We’re leaving.”

There was no reply. “Daniel…do you copy?” Still no answer. “Where the hell is he?” 

“I did send him away.” Wu’tesh replied.

All eyes turned to the young boy.

“What?” Jack asked in confusion. “What are you talking about?”

Wu’tesh did not respond. Instead, he held onto Jack’s arm with both of his own, clinging tightly.

“What do you know of DanielJackson’s disappearance?” Teal’c attempted to get his own response from the child.

“I did send him away.”

“Well, bring him **back** ,” Jack began. “Did you tell him where your family is? Is that where he went? Damnit, I **thought** I made myself clear…”

“No. He is gone. I did take care of him for you.”

“You took care of him for us, Wu’tesh?” Sam was kneeling before the boy.   “Tell us what that means.”

Wu’tesh looked at Jack. “He is gone. He will not bother you any more.”

“Wu’tesh…what do you mean?” Sam tried to ask again. “Bother who?”

Wu’tesh hung onto Jack. “He angers you. You wished for me to beat him. He is gone.”

Jack froze. He did not want to believe what he was hearing. This pre-teenaged boy wanted to get rid of Daniel… for _him_?   Was that it? _Oh crap_.

“My God … he thinks he did you a favour, Sir,” Carter’s voice was laced with fear.

Jack tried to compose himself, get things back into perspective. “A misunderstanding, Carter. We’ll have this cleared up in no time.” Jack wished he had as much confidence in his words as he pretended.

He faced the boy. “No…Wu’tesh. By beating Daniel, I meant at _cards_. It’s just a _game_. Daniel and I were just having an argument. We do that all the time. Get him back now, we have to go.”

“No. You will be happy now.”

“I’m **not** happy, Wu’tesh. I like Daniel. He’s part of my team. I want him back. **Now**.”

“No.” 

“What have you done with him?” Jack was becoming nervous, this boy was obviously not what he seemed – not an innocent youngster a day’s walk from his home – what was he talking about? Where could Daniel have gone? There was no one out in the distance for several miles, as far as he could see.

Concealment? Stealth? “Wu’tesh, can you make things invisible? Disappear? Can you make yourself disappear?”

Sam was thinking along the same lines. “If Daniel were just invisible sir, he’d be making his presence known here. He’d still be able to touch us, move things….But still, he can’t have vanished into thin air…and he’s only been gone about an hour, Colonel.”   She gently touched Jack’s shoulder from behind, trying to mask the fear edging its way to the surface.   “Sir…there **is** one other possibility…three power shots from a zat gun…?”

Jack swung around to stare Carter in the eye. For a second he did not speak. “Wu’tesh wasn’t gone from my side for more than a minute, to use the … facilities…that rock over there. By then Daniel had gone with you…” His voice trailed off, as he also remembered leaving the boy to go off by himself, more than once. And he’d turned his back a few times…to make coffee, and…

“Or maybe Wu’tesh saw him coming back?” There was deepening pain in Sam’s eyes. “Do you know any other way an 11-year-old boy can get rid of a grown man … without a trace?”

They **had** been carrying zats, when they’d arrived. They’d put them into their packs. Would Wu’tesh have known how to use one?   Maybe. There was no evidence that the Goa’uld had **not** been here in his lifetime. _Oh God_. _No. Please, no._

Jack purposefully strode over to his pack, bringing forth a zat gun.   There was fear in his voice, when he spoke. “Wu’tesh, …” he hesitated. “Wu’tesh. Did you use one of these on Daniel?”   Did he really want to know the answer?

Wu’tesh regarded the weapon for a moment before speaking. He closed his eyes, then, reopening them, he stared deeply into Jack’s worried gaze. “Would that have been better?” he asked.

_Oh god_. Jack lowered his arm in exasperation, and partial relief. Was that a denial?   “Better than **what** , Wu’tesh?   Just tell us where Daniel is.   Can you bring him back?”

“Only if I know that what you say is true. You say many confusing things. I do not know what to believe.”

“What? What have I said, Wu’tesh? What??”

“That you like him, yet you argue. How can I believe what you tell me?”

Okay. Now they were getting somewhere.

__________

“Look, Wu’tesh.   Daniel **is** important to our team.   He’s smart, he explains things to us.”

“More things than your Majorcarter?” Wu’tesh asked.

“Different things.   Daniel speaks many languages.”

“So you need your Daniel to speak to the people you meet…in other places?”

“ **Yes**.” After nearly twenty minutes, Jack thought he was finally getting through.

“You can find another to do this. One who does not anger and displease you.”

“Daniel does not **displease** me…well, sometimes it may seem that way, Wu’tesh. But Daniel is a caring, good man. He is a friend to me.”

“So you want him back because he knows things, and because he is what you call a “friend”?”

“Yes, damnit!” Jack snapped back. _Enough_. Where the hell **was** Daniel?

“Colonel…he’s just a boy,” Carter reminded her CO.

“Not so sure, Major.” Jack spat out his last comment, turning again to face Wu’tesh.

“I am trying to understand your kind, Jack. Tell me about your Daniel.”

“ **Fine**. Daniel’s kind. He’s smart. He likes everyone and he wants to save everyone, even the bad guys, if he can. And usually he finds a way. Now, can we have him back?”

“I want to know more.”

“About **what** , for crying out loud?”

“Tell me about yourself and why Daniel is your friend. Tell me how Daniel has saved those you speak of.   Tell me why you are here.”

Oh, for double crying out loud. “Aw….Okay, fine. We – this team you see here, Major Carter, Teal’c, myself and _Daniel_ – have been trying to save our home world from a big bad race of snake people that want to kill or rule over everybody. They pretend to be gods, enslaving others for their own purpose. We’ve saved many planets from them, from slavery, and taught the people new ways to help themselves. We’ve transplanted cultures whose worlds were dying, and found them new homes. **We** did those things. **Together**. Daniel’s helped us every time. We’ve all taken part. It’s what we do. We’re a team – all four of us.”

“Then why do you not trust what your Daniel thinks is important?”

“I don’t understand what you’re asking.”

“Your Daniel said you never listen to him. He wanted to search the mountains, yet you refused.”

“Well…we don’t have time.”

“Your home world gave you extra time when you asked for it, just last night.”

Jack was having trouble keeping up in this debate. Exactly why had he denied Daniel?

“Look. It’s just that Daniel’s interests are often…boring. There’s nothing here that indicates we should go further.”

“Then why have you come?”

“To get a mineral from this planet’s soil, Wu’tesh. We don’t have it on our homeworld.”

“How do you know that there is not something more important in the mountains?”

Jack had no answer for that one. “I don’t.”

“Then perhaps you should trust your Daniel as much as the other two?”

The kid had a point.   “I do trust him, Wu’tesh. Very much.”

“He does not think so.   Nor do I.”

“Okay, Wu’tesh. If I let Daniel go to the mountains…will that prove to you I trust him? Will you bring him back?”

“Yes, Jack.” Wu’tesh pointed. “Look over there.”

A figure was walking towards them, across the barren terrain, close to the spot from which Daniel had seemingly disappeared. 

“ **Daniel**!” The three members of SG-1 jumped up and ran to close the distance between them. 

Daniel’s gait was as quick as theirs. His relieved grin was reflected in the faces of his friends, now within clear view.

“Daniel!” Jack was nearly out of breath, flooded with relief, as he tousled Daniel’s hair affectionately. “What happened? Where the hell have you been?”

“I have no idea, Jack.   I seemed to be floating, for a while, in the middle of nothingness. Just whiteness, a glowing, mixed with occasional colours, and I thought I could hear voices calling my name. Not yours,” he added. “Scared the hell out of me, I couldn’t get back.” Whatever sort of energy field had contained him, he was damn glad to be out and back in familiar suroundings.

Jack kept hold of Daniel’s shoulder, still facing him. “Well…welcome back. Fill you in later. Come.”

Daniel saw that all the gear had been packed up.

“Time to go, Jack?” While time had seemed nonexistent in the …void, his fear had made the experience feel like eternity.

_‘Trust Daniel, as much as the other two.’ ‘Trust Daniel, as much as the other two.’_

“We have some time, Danny, if you still want to check out those mountains…?” Jack had made a deal, and wasn’t about to chance going back on his word.

Daniel wasn’t sure he had heard correctly. He looked curiously at their CO, realizing something more must have happened here, something…but Jack was looking at him with penetratingly innocent eyes, and Daniel knew deep inside that there was something on this planet that needed finding. If he waited too long, Jack might change his mind, and the opportunity would pass. 

“…unless you’ve had enough of this planet and want to get back asap…” Jack continued.

“No, Jack…I’m okay. I think we should probably check this place out. Find out what’s going on here. And by the way, where did Wu’tesh disappear to?”

That was a question all three of them had been asking themselves for the past ten minutes, but none of them had really wanted to deal with an answer. 

__________

The four teammates made good progress towards the mountains, having received the go-ahead from General Hammond. The terrain was fairly easy to traverse, and nothing much stood in their way except for some large rocks scattered about. Daniel had discovered writing on some of these formations, however; writing that reminded him of something very familiar, yet he couldn’t place where he had seen it before. Not on any Goa’uld planet, of that he was certain.   And not on Earth.

They had been hiking for about three hours, almost halfway to the first set of mountains. Within those, using the binoculars, Jack had spotted what appeared to be some caves, and Daniel’s excitement was mounting. 

Then suddenly, seemingly out of nowhere, a white blanket descended upon the team, a fog so dense that within a few moments, the SG-1 teammates could barely keep each other in view. And with the fog, a mounting wind, as Jack realized they would have no shelter from an impending storm.   To keep on moving towards the mountains was a dangerous option, they had no idea what would be in those caves once they arrived. He made the decision to turn back.

“Sorry Danny,” he shouted through the gusts of wind, “Looks like we’ll have to come back another day. About face, gang.”

The fog poured in, thickly blanketing the atmosphere from sky to ground, arriving with such speed and the winds with such force that the group was having difficulty retracing their route back to the Stargate. The four SG-1 team members had been caught completely off guard. It was almost as if those mountains didn’t want them to approach.

The wind was whipping over the open ground, the fog had created minimum visibility within seconds.   The gate could no longer be seen in the distance, but then again there was little in sight at all but white air. Much as in Daniel’s void…had he really been somewhere, or just within his mind?   But the others hadn’t been able to see him.

“STAY CLOSE,” Jack had to yell to be heard above the whipping wind, even using his radio. “SAM? TEAL’C? YOU STILL WITH US?”

The major and Jaffa had been behind when the fog disguised them in its range of visibility, forcing them to turn around, and now they were ahead in the distance, somewhere. It was too hard to respond, hard enough to keep one’s breath in this wind while facing forward. 

“10-4…..SIR” Sam caught a mouthful of cold air as she gasped in a deep breath.

Daniel had been staying close behind Jack, but now the fog was so thick he could barely see the man two feet in front. He grabbed the back of Jack’s vest, trying not to let himself be separated from the team leader. 

In the distance far ahead, a glimmer caught Jack’s eye, and Daniel saw it a moment later. Maybe it was sunshine breaking through a cloud to reflect on the Stargate, maybe it was something else, but it didn’t come a moment too soon, as they both realized they were heading off-course.

“THAT WAY!” Daniel pointed, and the two men changed the direction they’d been following. The light glinted out as soon as it had appeared, but even that minimal aid had been most welcome. 

The wind picked up even more, it was becoming hard to continue, hard to move forward. Daniel couldn’t keep hold of Jack’s jacket, the wind nearly knocking him over and continuously pushing him back. Breathing was difficult facing into the wind, and several times Daniel was forced to turn around to catch his breath. He assumed all his teammates were having as hard a time, but he could no longer see any of them up ahead.

“JACK ?” Daniel shouted into the wind, and into his radio, but the wind was too fierce, and he knew he couldn’t be heard. He kept on in the direction he’d been going, but in this white blindness it was hard to tell if he was still on track. Diverting was too easy, and he really didn’t want to end up lost. It was hard enough finding the Stargate, never mind food or shelter if any of them got disoriented. Daniel definitely did not want to spend the night here, in an approaching storm, the likes of which he’d never seen before.

Again, a quick flash of silver, way in the distance and off to his left, illuminated the Stargate for a fraction off a moment. _Jeez, just in time,_ Daniel realized, as he was about to follow the wrong course yet again. He hoped the others had seen the light as well. 

Bit by bit, adjusting their course each time the illuminated Stargate divulged its true location, the team members safely reached their destination, looking dishevelled and windblown but immensely relieved. Never had a DHD loomed so welcoming when it appeared six inches in front of Sam’s feet.

___________

There was a terrifying crash, a sound of earth being shaken from its very foundations, as the ground convulsed. Sam was running, running, but she had chosen the wrong direction, and the terrain before her opened in giant crevasses. She had nowhere to turn, and, realizing she was far from the only teammate within view, Teal’c, too late she tried to return to him. The earth swallowed her up, and her Jaffa colleague and friend watched in horror as she disappeared from sight. At a distance, Daniel also watched…

Daniel’s eyes flew open, his heart pounding wildly. For a moment, he had to convince himself of the reality of his bedroom, it was so hard to know what was real sometimes. After many long moments adjusting to the dim moonlight coming through the closed window, he felt his breathing slow, and his heart adjusting to its normal rate. A quick glance at the clock let him know it was 3:20 am. 

His missions were getting to him again. 

After lying awake for an unknown amount of time, Daniel got dressed and left for the base.

__________

Busy with deciphering more unusual symbols, Daniel had felt energetic and relaxed throughout the day, the shock of his night torment fading, being replaced by normal routines and intelligent conversation. The strange mission of the previous day weighed on his mind, from the memory of Wu’tesh to the hour in nothingness. 

And then the fog…how strangely it had descended. Something about that just wasn’t right, and was now playing on his mind in the form of flashbacks. 

But the debriefing was nearly over, and Sam was discussing the possibility of returning to P5J-399, if weather conditions showed signs of improvement. There was, after all, a series of caves to investigate.

“SG-1, we’ll be sending the MALP through at 1300 hours this afternoon, and at the same time for the next two days. If the weather on P5J-399 holds clear, you can have a go.” General Hammond dismissed his team.

__________

The sound nearly rocked the mountain, sounds of falling earth being torn apart and hailing down as a shower of miniscule meteors, the earth ripping apart with convulsions, a seeming geological storm of 7.9 on the Richter scale. And as the rocks found their nesting place, Daniel screamed for Jack to get out of the way, to run, to flee, knowing still that it was impossible to dodge the abundance of hailing rocks, and he watched in horror as his friend was covered in a blanket of igneous debris that he knew he could not escape from.   “JACK!” The scream was coming from his own lips. And the fog… no one could find them in the fog…

There was a terrifying crash, a sound of earth being shaken from its very foundations, as the ground convulsed. Sam was running, running, but she had chosen the wrong direction, and the terrain before her opened in giant crevasses. She had nowhere to turn, and, realizing she was far from the only teammate within view, Teal’c, too late she tried to return to him. The earth swallowed her up, and her Jaffa colleague and friend watched in horror as she disappeared from sight. At a distance, Daniel also watched…

Daniel sat upright in shock, his heart pounding with terror…for the second night in a row, he had watched teammates die…what was it about this planet that was affecting him so badly? It had to be P5J-399, the mountains…the fog…

Daniel once again lay awake, wishing he had answers, knowing he needed sleep before the team’s return to 399\. But he was afraid to sleep.

__________

“Are you not well, Daniel Jackson?” The others had found him in the commissary, unenthusiastically watching his waffles grow cold, his body absorbing its third cup of bitter coffee. 

“What?” jarred out of his daydream, Daniel looked blankly at Teal’c, as his teammates pulled up chairs around his table. 

“You don’t look so hot.   No sleep?” Jack was never one for beating around the bush.

“Uh…no, not much.” Daniel wasn’t certain he’d talk about his nightmares, but he knew he couldn’t hide the heaviness under his eyes.

“Want to talk about it?” Jack again. 

_Oh leave me alone…_

“Not really.”

“Nightmares?”

Daniel stared at Jack.   What was this, mindreading? “How’d you know that? Wait…you aren’t having them too…?”

“Nope, been sleeping like a baby….Oh, come on, Daniel. I’ve seen you like this before. You’ve got too much on your mind.”

“Daniel,” interrupted Sam. “Don’t keep this to yourself. Let us help.”

Daniel gave a half-hearted chuckle. “How can you help me with _nightmares_? I guess I’ve just been letting the missions get to me. I’ll be fine.”

“Not if you keep on drinking _that_ stuff.” Jack looked suspiciously into the depths of Daniel’s mug. “Think you’ll be fine by tomorrow? One more positive check on 399, and it’s a go.”

“Don’t worry. I’ll be fine. Now…don’t we have a debriefing to get to? Or something?” Enough interrogation. Daniel would keep his dreams to himself.

__________

The writing on the wall was fascinating, and Daniel found himself thoroughly absorbed. So much so, that he barely noticed the rumbling, at least not until the first few bits of loose dirt and stray pebbles began to roll down the walls…

By the time he realized what was happening, Daniel’s way out of the entrance had already been blocked by tumbling rocks, and he was forced to go deeper, forced to move into the darkened depths where now he was trapped within a low chamber, barely able to stand upright, and knew it was too dangerous to move further back…and just as his moment of slight hesitation took over his burdened mind, the roof overhead gave way, sending bits of flying gravel and rock into the enclosure, onto Daniel himself…and Daniel stumbled, fallen, trapped below a barrage of stones and rocks, pinned beneath, unable to move…unable to call for help…unable to be heard…so hard to breathe…he was dying… 

The sound nearly rocked the mountain, sounds of falling earth being torn apart and hailing down as a shower of miniscule meteors, the earth ripping apart with convulsions, a seeming geological storm of 7.9 on the Richter scale. And as the rocks found their nesting place, Daniel screamed for Jack to get out of the way, to run, to flee, knowing still that it was impossible to dodge the abundance of hailing rocks, and he watched in horror as his friend was covered in a blanket of igneous debris that he knew he could not escape from. “JACK!” The scream was coming from his own lips. And the fog… no one could find them in the fog…

There was a terrifying crash, a sound of earth being shaken from its very foundations, as the ground convulsed. Sam was running, running, but she had chosen the wrong direction, and the terrain before her opened in giant crevasses. She had nowhere to turn, and, realizing she was far from the only teammate within view, Teal’c, too late she tried to return to him. The earth swallowed her up, and her Jaffa colleague and friend watched in horror as she disappeared from sight. At a distance, Daniel also watched…

_God…not again._ Daniel’s reflexes jolted him awake, sweating, his heart throbbing wildly, madly, unable to let go of the images so pervasive in the sleep state. Why did this keep happening? What was he so afraid of? Afraid of returning to the planet where he had thought he was stranded forever in an eternity of emptiness? Was that it? Or afraid of finding out what Wu’tesh really was…maybe a projection of their own minds? He was so afraid of losing his teammates, his friends…his family. He knew these nightmares were the product of these very real fears. Daniel shuddered, feeling his eyes sting. Was this Stargate stuff worth his sanity?

___________

Daniel had felt his enthusiasm and energy returning, once the team had exited the gate on the other side of 399. A beautifully clear day, as the past three days had been, and they had 48 hours to reach and explore those not-too-distant mountains…those caves that Jack had noticed…and the strange writings that Daniel knew would be within. His exuberance did not go unnoticed by Jack.

“Okay Danny,” Jack grinned with a pat on Daniel’s shoulder, looking around the Wu’tesh-less surroundings. “It’s all yours. Lead on.” Daniel couldn’t help but grin back. Things were going to be just fine.

Daniel led the way for about two hours, stopping now and then to take a second look at the carvings on the rocks that he’d noticed the other day. He still couldn’t interpret their symbols…but he was positive that would soon change, and he was once again looking forward to adventure and discovery.

They soon seemed to reach the spot where they had been intercepted by the fog and forced to turn back…the halfway point. Daniel hardly realized he was holding his breath, half expecting it to happen again…or something else, just to keep them from reaching their destination, the mountains and caves…but all remained clear, the sun shone, and the mountains loomed closer. Daniel once again began to breath, and he subconsciously unclenched his tight grasp on his own arms. Jack called for a break, but Daniel was impatient to continue, nervous energy keeping him on his feet and pacing. 

They made good time, mostly due to Daniel’s intense pace, and soon the mountains were within a few minutes’ reach. So far, no signs of habitation had been encountered.

“Sir, I know Daniel wants to get into those caves, but I’d really like to take a few minutes to check the soil in this area. So, if it’s all the same with you,…”

“Not a problem, Major. Take Teal’c with you, meet us up over by that entrance in an hour.”

“Yes Sir. Thank you, Sir.” Major Carter and Teal’c headed off to the west, while O’Neill and Daniel continued towards the first cave. They peered into the large opening, and, sensing no immediate danger, took a few steps inside.

The dim light filtering through the cave’s entrance was enough to reveal a series of ancient alien writings and pictographs covering the smoothed-out walls, and Jack knew Daniel was in seventh heaven.

“Home sweet home, Danny.   Happy camper?”

Daniel continued to stare at the symbols, his hand running along the stone wall.

“Yo…Earth to Daniel.”

“What?” Daniel turned around, hearing Jack for the first time.

“Oh, nothing.” Jack knew Daniel would be out of touch for a very long while…hours, most likely, and prepared himself for an hour of intense boredom until Teal’c and Sam arrived. “Take your time here, Danny. I’m just going around the corner to take a look at our new neighbourhood.”

“’kay, Jack… see you later.” Daniel was already re-absorbed into his own ancient land…ah, a Daniel without curiosity and knowledge would be useless to the SGC, and a Daniel without passion would just not be Daniel. Jack grinned to himself and stepped out of the cave.

The writing on the wall was fascinating, and Daniel found himself thoroughly absorbed. So much so, that he barely noticed the rumbling, at least not until the first few bits of loose dirt and stray pebbles began to roll down the walls…

By the time he realized what was happening, Daniel’s way out of the entrance had already been blocked by tumbling rocks, and he was forced to go deeper, forced to move into the darkened depths where now he was trapped within a low chamber, barely able to stand upright, and knew it was too dangerous to move further back…and just as his moment of slight hesitation took over his burdened mind, the roof overhead gave way, sending bits of flying gravel and rock into the enclosure, onto Daniel himself…and Daniel stumbled…realizing with sudden terror that this was his dream… _oh god he was living it this was real this was real this was real_

He had to warn Jack, Sam, he couldn’t let them die…grabbing his radio, he shouted into it.

“ **Jack! Get out of the way, run! Sam…Sam, run to your left, run to Teal’c, don’t go towards the cave, please…”** and the rocks fell on top of him, throwing the radio to the ground, crushing it, burying it.

And now he was trapped beneath the stones, pinned beneath, unable to move…and all he could hope was that his friends, at least, had had enough time to heed his warnings.

__________

Jack had heard Daniel’s frantic cries, at the same time as he felt the earth move beneath him. He had just been about to run, when the rocks sailed down upon him from above…

__________

Sam had felt the earth shake, had realized the quake for what it was, and began to run. Not knowing for certain which direction to head in, she had turned towards the cave, and then heard Daniel’s frantic voice on the radio. Run to Teal’c? Where was Daniel, how could he see her? How could he know which direction was safe?   But she trusted him, for some reason, and listened …

Sam reached Teal’c’s side, just in time for them both to witness the ground open up, not a foot from where she had earlier been standing. _God… Daniel, thank you._

Sam and Teal’c rolled to the ground, their bodies one with the shaking of the earth, until moments later when all movement ceased as abruptly as it had begun. They rose, stunned, frightened, worried, but mostly undamaged.

“Come in, Colonel…Colonel, can you hear me? Daniel?…can anyone hear me?” Sam tried frantically to raise a friendly voice on her radio, but there was no response. “Teal’c…”

“We must reach the cave at once,” Teal’c concluded her thoughts aloud.

The two bolted towards what they remembered as the mouth of the cave, but it was no longer anywhere in sight. Large boulders had rolled down from the mountaintops, spreading out along the terrain beneath; huge piles of rubble lay where once had been the gentler contours of rocky mountain bases. Neither Carter nor Teal’c had any clue as to where to start searching; even if they had, it would have been impossible to dig their friends out without machinery.

“Teal’c – go back to the gate and get help. Tell the General that Colonel O’Neill and Daniel are trapped in that cave somewhere, we have no idea of their condition. I’m going to stay here and keep trying to contact them.” Sam was not going to let herself give in to her feelings of impending despair and helplessness. Her friends needed her now, and she would do whatever she could. __

“I will do so, Major Carter. I will soon return.” Teal’c took off at top speed, Sam could see him nearly flying over the terrain. Six hours walking each way – less than four hours at the speed Teal’c was moving – he should be returning just after nightfall. For now, Sam would have to content herself with removing the smaller stones by hand, from an area she was sure had once contained the mouth of the cave Daniel and the colonel were trapped in. 

__________

Daniel lay still, face down, his left side trapped beneath the weight of heavy stones. The air was thick, and it was getting hard to breathe.   The darkness was total, adding to his fear and desolation. He did not hope of rescue; if his dreams were a premonition, only Teal’c might still be alive to go for help, and he didn’t know for sure that Teal’c had not been the last one trapped. One more night of dreaming might have told him…but for now, he wouldn’t get his hopes up.   In his dream, his nightmare, he lay dying.

Daniel had no idea how much time had passed. The air was getting heavier, he was fading in and out of consciousness. Strange, how he felt so little pain. Numbness… couldn’t really feel much of anything.   Hopelessness, and a sense of despair.   He was giving up, giving in…voices.   In his mind, voices, listening to voices…speaking,whispering _, ‘Daniel, you are free to leave now, you have passed your tests of this lifetime. Tests of compassion, tests of wisdom. You have nothing left to prove, you can move on, come to us…’_

NO! **_No_** , he cried out. _I’m not ready. Jack is out there, Sam is out there…I have to know if they’re alright, I have to help them..._

The darkness surrounding him was pierced by a glint of light at a point just off to his right, possibly, he hoped, by a crack in the rocks, by sunlight…? ‘ _You would choose this, to give up eternal peace and love, to check on your friends?’_

_I have to know … I have to know how they are, if they’re alive. I have to see them again._

Daniel felt a surge of energy within him, a strength, and for a moment, he felt good…unhurt, as though he were just sleeping…

__________

Sam had dug, gripping rocks she never knew she had the strength to move, heaving them out of the way, keeping on, hours, hours and no progress, just as many rocks there as before…she couldn’t stop now, her hands bled, she couldn’t stop, she couldn’t get any responses on the radio, her teammates were dying, maybe they were already dead, her friends… _god, her friends_ …she dropped to the ground in front of the rockpile, and held her head in her rough, sore hands. And she sobbed, from frustration, from worry, from the emotional pain of having this happen to the two people she needed most in her world.

__________

The energy didn’t last long. Daniel again felt weary, felt the numbness in his leg, in his left side, felt heaviness upon him and knew it was rocks, his head throbbed and his throat was burning up. Water, that would be good right about now. ‘ _Daniel…leave. Leave all this behind, you have nothing left to prove…’_

_Screw you. I’m staying. I have to prove to myself that Sam and Jack and Teal’c are okay. Prove to myself that I can survive this._

Again, energy. Stronger, this time. Another flash of light, yet Daniel realized that it should now be nightfall. 

___________

It was almost dark, but Sam could make out their forms approaching in the distance, pushing, pulling, dragging, carrying equipment. Bless you, General…Teal’c. With a surge of relief, Sam rose, ready to greet the groups of SGC rescue teams.

___________

He was cold. Exhausted, thirsty, but he felt strong, and Daniel was convinced he could get through this, if anyone was out there to ever find him. He could do nothing more than wait. Hours had passed; if Teal’c had not managed to gate home, it would still be another day before search teams were sent out from the SGC. They would head for the mountains, but then what? They would never be able to find the cave he was trapped in. Daniel tried desperately to ban these thoughts from his mind. He had faith in the SGC. 

No, he had faith in his own team. And they weren’t out there. 

Images were playing in his mind, outside his mind, in the cold blackness of a stiflingly hot buried cavern. What was reality, were the voices real? The voices urging him to give up? Or the faces, of people past and present, of enemies and friends, of lights, whispering around him, giving him strength.

Finally, there were more voices, louder this time, deeper. Sounds…like metal against rock. 

Brightness. Daylight. Sam.

Sam.

“Daniel…God, finally.   Is he alive?”

More sounds, much closer.   He could feel weights being lifted off him, hands, more hands…

They were alive, Sam and Teal’c were alive. Sam…how…? And Jack?

Turning him over, gently, gingerly…”There don’t seem to be any broken bones, Major. Just a lot of scratches and bruises.”

“Thank God. Daniel, where’s the colonel?” Sam’s voice was contorted with worry, her eyes were searching the vicinity and finding no trace of her CO, as she gently held Daniel’s hand in her own and smoothed back his hair. There were cuts on his face, she observed, but he was conscious, and   almost smiling.

But too quickly, the smile faded, and she knew it was her words. “Jack,” Daniel roughly whispered, his throat raw and dry, sore, very sore, his tongue thick. He couldn’t continue, until he was handed a canteen, and he drank eagerly.

He tried again, albeit hoarsely. “Jack isn’t here, Sam. He wasn’t with me.”

All the members of the rescue teams stopped what they were doing, as a sharp intake of breath issued from lips, somewhere. Sam’s face went blank, paling. “Then we have no idea where he is,” she exclaimed quietly.   “We’ve been here for twenty-two hours, and there hasn’t been any sign of him outside. He could be buried anywhere.”

“No,” Daniel interrupted.   “I know where he is.” He knew, he’d been there in his dream…in his nightmare. He’d seen exactly where Jack had gone down. Daniel tried to rise, but stumbled, unsteady on his feet, his left leg throbbing but no longer numb, and sank back down to the ground. He had no idea how he could be so uninjured, but he didn’t have time to think about that now.

“Daniel Jackson, should you be rising yet?” There was concern in Teal’c’s voice.

“I’ll be fine, Teal’c.   We have to get to Jack.”

“Daniel, you won’t be able to find him. The terrain looks…different than it did before, even if you did see where he was headed.”

“Sam, you don’t understand, I saw where he was buried. I know what it looks like **now**.”

“How…?” Sam just stared at Daniel, not knowing whether he was telling the truth or trying not to face it.

“Trust me, Sam. My dreams…this is what they were about…I saw this happen…”

_Trust me_.

Realization hit her like a blast of hot air. “That’s how you knew where I should run to…?” She saw his faint nod. “God, Daniel – you saved my life!”

“Well thank God it worked for one of you, Sam. I tried to warn Jack, but I guess I wasn’t quick enough.”   Guilt. If he hadn’t been so damn absorbed in the alien inscriptions…

“Help me up.” Daniel held out his arms for support, and gingerly, agonizingly slowly, led the teams outside. The brightness of daylight hurt his eyes…but there was no fog, he’d be able to find Jack’s mound…

“There!” Daniel pointed to a large pile of rubble, a short distance away, and tried to run, but his legs weren’t cooperating, yet.

“Oh, Daniel…no…I don’t think so,” the low, wistful voice of Sam, caused Daniel to turn abruptly. “Daniel, I don’t think he could be in there…”

“He IS, Sam,” Daniel’s eyes were blazing, he was adamant. “Trust me.”

She doubtfully followed Teal’c and the rescue teams to the rubble, holding Daniel around the waist as the others began to dig. She really didn’t think Jack could be in there.

He was. Less than an hour later, their unconscious CO was uncovered in the ruins, and found to be nearly unharmed but for a head wound.   He had had enough air coming in from the crevices in his raised tomb, to breathe, to survive. Daniel’s relief overwhelmed him, and he sank to the ground in Sam’s arms. Both team members were shaking now.

“He’s coming to.”

Daniel looked up at the voice, and did indeed see Colonel O’Neill stir, then flutter his eyelids.   He saw something else, as well.   A faint light, a glow, coming to rest above their heads, a glimmer that reminded him of a Stargate in fog, of healing energy in a black collapsed cave chamber. They all were staring now, including Jack. 

The light grew stronger, and Jack sat upright, rubbing his arms for warmth. Teal’c was at his side with water.

“How are you, O’Neill?”

Jack thought about that one. Although his head hurt, he felt surprisingly…okay, considering he couldn’t remember anything except rocks flying towards him. He knew that had been a while ago, judging by the state of his dry throat and the number of SG crew members unexpectedly present.

“Good…good, Teal’c, all things considered,” he responded gruffly. He removed his eyes from the approaching light for a moment, and glanced at Carter and Daniel. “Good to see everyone’s okay. What the hell happened?”

“It was an earthquake, O’Neill. You have been buried for almost 24 hours.”

“No wonder I’m so hungry.   And thirsty. Somebody pass that canteen back to me.” The light was strong now, bright, and Daniel could feel an incredible energy source within himself, healing him. He noticed Jack gaining strength as well, and now his friend was sitting unaided. The light materialized.

“Daniel…” Jack began hesitantly. “Isn’t that…”

“Oma Desala.” Daniel finished the question with a statement. 

She was standing before them now, smiling. Beside her was a familiar face…they’d met him in that monastery, back on Kheb. And now Daniel knew where he’d seen that alien writing before…not exactly the same, but close.

“You’re … alive?” Daniel was awed.

The monk smiled serenely.   “Appearances do not shed light on reality. Illusion fades when reflections tremble,” he remarked.

“Ah…of course they do.” Daniel nodded his head, then gave it a slightly negative shake. “I don’t really know if I’m up to this.”

“Our eyes see only the wonders; our hearts know the secrets,” the monk continued.

“Um…did you, did she…have anything to do with all …this? Or show us the way home the other day?” Things were becoming clearer to Daniel now, beginning to make some sense. Oma Desala smiled at him. “And the dreams…you sent those to me? You gave them to me in the… void, didn’t you. They saved our lives,” He added seriously, “Thank you.”

The monk began to vibrate, and fade, changing…changing…becoming another face, assuming another appearance…and there was Wu’tesh, standing beside Oma Desala.

“ ** _O-_** kay…take me home, Dorothy.” Jack was a little disconcerted, now. But Wu’tesh stepped swiftly to Jack’s side, and rested his hand on the man’s head.   There was light, and a wave of heated energy flashed through the watching group. 

“You are feeling fine, now, Jack?” he asked innocently. “Thanks to your friend.” He glanced briefly over at Daniel’s stunned expression. “We believe in Daniel, Jack.   We always have. Since Kheb. And now we believe in you, as well. All of you. You have learned … to trust.”

“Huh?” Jack was confused, resting his curious gaze on Daniel. “Seems you have friends in high places, Danny,” Jack commented fondly to his teammate. “Good thing you’re on our side….just one question here, though…” Jack studied the alien reactions, “but did you cause all these events, or just help us through them?”

The question was ignored.   “We have seen into your minds,” Wu’tesh continued, speaking to all four members of SG-1, “and seen your battles for each other, and for your planet. You are a curious race, determined… Your loyalty has been tested, and you have proven your devotion to each other, and to your cause. Jack, Daniel…we have learned of the many missions your team has been on, we have seen for ourselves on Kheb your battles against your enemies. But something is needed of you now, something far greater than your worry of a Goa’uld attack on your home world.”

Daniel and the others stared at Wu’tesh, at Oma Desala, in a confused, uncomprehending manner. 

“What are you talking about?” Daniel asked.

“Your home world is in great danger, and you must be warned.”

“What are you talking   about?” Jack repeated Daniel’s words…they were as good as any, at that moment.

“Only you can help.”

Stepping towards Oma Desala, Daniel spoke gently. “Tell us what this is about.”

The bright light that was Oma Desala rose, and, beckoning to Daniel, drifted off towards a nearby mountain, where it disappeared into the valley. Before transforming into a glimmer of light as well, Wu’tesh spoke. “Come. One of you, or all of you. Trust us.” In another moment he, too, was gone.

Daniel picked up the pack that had been salvaged from under the toppled stones in his burial chamber, and turned to his friends. His eyes were bewildered, awed. The look in them was one Jack had never seen before, even in his repertoire of thousands; confusion, determination, combined with the strength of purpose. “I don’t know how long this will take... I trust them, Jack. I’m going, with or without you.” He looked back towards the mountains, then once again at his friends. _Even though_ _I don’t know where I’m going, or what this is for._   He searched their faces, hoping he wasn’t alone in this. “I’m sorry. I have to do this… I’m sorry.” 

The other three members of SG-1 exchanged uncertain glances. Jack stared at his friend. Going **_where_?** How the hell could he trust a light, or a bizarre magic show? But he could trust Daniel. ‘ _Trust Daniel, as much as the others_.’ He heard those words again, and knew this is what they had wanted him to be prepared for. This was what Wu’tesh… or whoever… had been there for, all along. Daniel was to lead them… somewhere. To the mountains, over the mountains. And any other day, Jack would not have been willing to follow. 

He knew there was no changing Daniel’s mind once it was made up, and if Earth really _was_ in danger…but what the hell would an alien light essence know about Earth? He could debate this with himself for hours, yet Jack knew his mind was made up as well; it had only taken a moment…after all, fogs and earthquakes, premonitory dreams, healing? Not to mention stealing Daniel right out from under their noses…the power of… _Mother Nature…_ not an alien you’d want to have mad at you.

“Hold it there, Danny. Who said we weren’t coming with? At least, **I** am. You two, let General Hammond know we’ll be … late.” 

Relief filled Daniel’s features, and his eyes smiled at the man who had never…well rarely…let him down. “Thank you,” he whispered.

“I’d like to come, Sir.   I thought the invitation was open to all of us?”

“As would I, O’Neill.”

“Carter… if we go off to who knows where without clearing it with Hammond, we’re facing court martial.”

“Yes, Sir. I’ll take the risk.”

Jack looked at her for a moment. As he had told Wu’tesh, his team did things together. Turning to the SG rescue teams this time, he said, “Okay, then you guys tell General Hammond we’ll be late…. And that we don’t know where we’re going, or why.” _I’m sure he’ll love that one_ , thought O’Neill.

__________

They were following the direction of Oma Desala’s light, around and between the mountains; the path was clear and just slightly hilly. After two hours of enduring Daniel’s stubborn insistence that they were doing the right thing, the foursome stopped in amazement. Ahead of them, spread out in the valley just below where they were standing, lay the most incredible spectacle they had ever witnessed. 

A habitation – if you could call it that – of colours, intriguing, awesome, spellbinding colours, combining, creating in the process of forming each other, transferring one to the other, colours they’d never even seen before, that had no names. Colours they didn’t even know their eyes could see.   And these colours were forming their environment, _becoming_ …transforming. Objects, manmade or natural, formed by the colours themselves. Rocks, plants, flowers, nameless objects created for use or beauty… People… beings… transparent, translucent, floating, partaking in an unchoreographed dance of luminescence. Landing and becoming physical, as physical as SG-1 themselves. Colours, beings, objects, transforming from physical to transparent at will, and back again.

“So this is… what, like a Mother Nature Space Base?” Jack quipped, with a modicum of awe and reverence.

More colourful lights appeared before them, and a being of great beauty took form. She spoke, her words like the soft playing of a flute. “Welcome to our world. You were part of it, Daniel Jackson, for a short while.   You could hear us, but your eyes were not ready to see.”

Daniel’s eyes widened. “Yes, I remember…when you were calling out to me, in the…um…emptiness.”

“Okay, well … what is it you want from us?” Jack asked a bit impatiently.

“Yes…you are a reflection of your world, a world of impatience, a world of greed and desire,” she gazed so intently at him that Jack thought her eyes would sear the back of his head.

“Hey – I didn’t come here to be insulted…was that an insult?”

“No, for we have seen what truly lies in your hearts, and there is no greed for yourselves within. For this reason, we know you have been chosen wisely. Your deep concern for the welfare of your planet has brought you to our haven now. Soon, you shall be shown the way.” She drifted off, as casually as one could, Jack noticed. Arrogance? Or simplicity. Hard to tell, being a light being. 

The four teammates continued to watch, mesmerized by the beauty around them.

Moments or hours later, for there seemed to be no such thing as time here, the four friends found themselves caught up in a swirling cloud of light, changing colours all around them, constantly changing, the breathtaking beauty intermingled with an intense feeling of impending ugliness, of fear and dread, the bright light becoming gray, and the fear grew more intense, more strained and overwhelming, until Daniel felt he could take it no longer, a sadness pervading the good feelings and he wanted to get out…out… **now** …

The misted lights faded, and the small group found themselves standing in the midst of a land of devastation. Misshapen trees, stunted, dead and dying, edging a shore of murky, thick water, a sea covered in slime and scum.   Grease-covered birds tripped along the littered beach and lay where they fell, fish floated sideways on the water’s grimy surface, and the dull brownish-tinged sky was hazy. Silence echoed over the hills and mountains, mountains barren of growth, pieces of dead upright logs covering their seaward surface. A smell lingered in the air of decaying waste amd vegetation, unclean, unfriendly. 

Throughout the environment before them, lights played, small rainbows of colour, fading into grays and murky browns. They flickered, shone for a moment, before disappearing completely. 

After a few moments of silence while the teammates gazed about, Jack ventured, “Okay…where are we?”

“Earth.” They turned in synchronism towards the voice. Another glowing light being, radiating beauty along with sadness, floated behind them, beside a very earthly-looking Wu’tesh.

“The template of Earth,” Wu’tesh offered. “And it is dissolving. Your Earth’s energies are being relayed to this position. Your race has been working hard to defeat your Mother… _Nature_ , as you have called her. She has great powers, which she has recently allowed you to see. Yet, she has not enough energy to heal your world’s wounds. Each time she tries, she is met by thousands, millions, billions more of your kind who undermine her efforts. You can see the life energy dwindling. She cannot succeed. This is the future of your world.”

“I don’t understand,” Daniel’s voice betrayed his words.

“Daniel…you are a scientist. An intelligent man. A caring man. You have spent many missions risking your life, again and again, to save your world. Surely your eyes are not closed to what is happening on your planet at this very moment.”

“You’re talking about human destructiveness?” Sam queried.

“Ignorance, Samantha.   Innocent mistakes. Your lakes of dead minerals, dead fish. Toxic chemicals. Oil spills. Air of fumes and atmospheric destruction. Reduction of tree growth; soil erosion. Deserts where fertile oases once provided for all life.”

“And…?” Jack had nothing to say. This wasn’t new to any of them.

“ _And_ , Jack, Oma Desala can no longer keep up, however hard she tries. She does try, Jack, she, and the others, have never given up on your world…on any world. But she is not powerful enough to keep your world in balance any longer, with so many of your kind working against her. ”

“This vision you’re showing us…this _template_? You have these for other worlds?” Daniel had many thoughts swirling around in his mind.

“Yes. If you would like to see more, we can take you. There is such a template for each planet in this galaxy both with and without intelligent life forms. Most worlds are living in the harmony in which they were created. A few others, such as yours, are in great danger. Still others ignored the warnings, not caring to help the Great Mothers, and these no longer support life.”

“But…” Major Carter began, “we know about this. There are those on Earth who are helping combat this … ignorance.”

“And they have helped Oma in many small ways, these caring, wise souls – such as yourselves – who are concerned for their habitat and for the welfare of those who are yet to come. Yet, their struggles match hers,” Wu’tesh continued, looking penetratingly into each of their eyes. “The battle is taking too long, and while progress is made within one, there is always another raging.”

“So… what do you expect us to _do_?” Daniel asked.

“On your world, Daniel, you have those of great intelligence, who have many possessions and opportunity, yet they take this opportunity at the expense of your entire planet. You must help to guide them, teach them the ways of understanding and concern. You have been entrusted by the Great Mothers with the fate of your planet, and with the knowledge of our race. Mother Nature has become only a name to your people, an abstract concept with no grounding in reality. We have become a myth to you, ignored at best, destroyed at the worst. Your people go about their own individual lives in the selfish pursuit of self-gratification. Your team, Jack, has proven to us that you have more honour than this. And in the past few days, you have been shown the great power of Mother Nature, a power that is diminishing severely on your planet. You have no choice in saving yourselves from destruction but to restore your race’s faith in the Great Mother, and to choose to aid her in saving your world.”

The lights grew brighter as he continued speaking.

“Tell your people what you have seen. The intelligent ones must be made to be caring ones. The two must become one. Daniel Jackson…you must teach them. Your teammates must help. There is not any time to waste. Your destruction is growing nearer than you have ever wanted to believe. Your world chooses _not_ to believe, thinking erroneously that all will cure itself. And that would be the job of Oma Desala…if she could. You must find a way to make clear to your world that Oma Desala no longer has enough energy to control your environment…by herself.”

“Now, you see, that would mean we’d first have to tell the world **about** Oma Desala,” Jack said a bit more sarcastically than he’d intended. 

Wu’tesh looked at him with a puzzled expression, and the light behind him intensified. “Yes. There is a problem here?”

“Oy.”

The four group members looked at each other uncomfortably.

“Uh,…look,” Daniel began, “No one on Earth actually knows about the Stargate…our travels to other planets. Aliens…that sort of thing?”

“So tell them,” Wu’tesh replied. “I do not see your problem.”

“Oh, boy.”

“Do you not understand the need here?” Wu’tesh was concerned. “I can show you the destroyed worlds, caused not by your feared Goa’ulds but by others like yourselves…”

The brightly lit alien hovering in the background was becoming … agitated, if the group could place an emotion on a light source. The dull grey lights flickering around the dead environment were again becoming weaker.

“No, no…we do understand. It’s just that…it’s not as easy as you may _think_ ,” Daniel attempted to explain.

Wu’tesh persisted. “You have it in your heart to help others…to battle alien beings to save your world. Do you not have such concern when confronting your own people? We have not misjudged you, Daniel…any of you. Of this we are certain.” 

“On Earth, there are powers far greater than you realize,” Teal’c spoke up. “Three Tau’ri … and a Jaffa… are of little consequence.”

Wu’tesh began to fade into light, then reappeared fully. “We are aware that single leaders have made great impacts upon your world.”

The four SG-1 team members were at a loss for words. Silence became laden with discomfort. Finally, the stillness was broken by a humming swirl of lights, surrounding them, shining, glowing, covering all with brightness, with beauty, wonderful glimmering colours, easing, relaxing, and finally settling them back once again into the healthy, colourful valley of the intense beings of brilliant light.

The many light forms shimmered towards them, stopping to face the group with expressions of great beauty and comfort, of pain and sorrow. In their minds, the four friends heard a chorus of musical thoughts, whispering only one message: “You must bring your knowledge to your world.   You must find a way.” The lights faded, faded, faded…

One shimmering ember remained, as Wu’tesh rejoined them, half cloaked in a blazing shield of light. He approached more clearly now, cradling a glowing object in his arms, a translucent shape, transforming, molding, solidifying, as it settled into the solid, material form of a brilliantly coloured pouch.

“Much time has passed since the days of your great civilizations,” he began, “Those which have been long forgotten but remain as timid lights in the subconscious memories of some. .” He removed a glowing crystaline pyramid-shaped stone from the sack. “Crystals were placed in the oceans and lakes by your ancient Atlanteans, to keep the waters pure and healthy, and to connect the living thoughts of all waters which contained these stones. Skulls of crystal were placed in the jungle areas, to encourage and increase natural growth and magnify the ability of all races to communicate effectively. All was in balance, until the misuse of power and the surfacing of greed. Their civilizations were destroyed. Now, your world has come to a critical point, and the overwhelming occupancy has far outreached the technology of your past. In so doing, you have placed your world in the greatest danger it has ever encountered.” 

Handing a crystal to Daniel, he explained. “You must place these in the strategic living points of your planet, in the oceans, in the jungles, in the deserts where life exists no longer. While they will magnify the power of Oma Desala, her energy will still need more…much more. You have been entrusted with great power, and great knowledge, for you have integrity, honour. You must tell your world of Oma Desala, and teach them, if there is to be hope. I speak the truth… you must trust me.” Then, passing the surprisingly light sack to Daniel, Wu’tesh was gone.

SG-1 found themselves alone on the barren plain, standing on the spot to which Daniel had been returned so many days earlier. For a few moments, the teammates looked at each other silently, then at the delicately woven bag in Daniel’s hands, before turning to make their way back to the gate.

__________

They were approaching the Stargate now, each engrossed in their own thoughts.

“Ready to leave this place now, Daniel?” Jack tried to lighten the mood, pretty sure of the answer he would get from his unpredictable friend, this time.

“Yeah, Jack,” Daniel’s voice was quiet, contemplative. “I, uh,… guess we found Wu’tesh’s family.”

“And a whole lot more.”

“Yeah…and a whole lot more…”

“Including more questions than answers, Sir.” Carter added. “And an impossible mission.”

“Carter… no answers. Never answers. Nope, that would be too easy. Way, way, way too easy…” Jack picked up the pace, determined to forget about this for at least… ten more minutes. “C’mon kids… onward march, to try to explain to Hammond where we’ve been and what we found _this_ time...”

On second thought, maybe combatting Mother Nature’s retirement was an easier task…

**The End**

  


* * *

  


> This story was first written just after Maternal Instinct, long before Absolute Power, and way before any news of ‘Daniel’s’ departure. I decided to archive it now, before he goes. To the dedicated supporters of Earth’s environment.

* * *

> December 9, 2001 Stargate SG-1 and its characters are the property of Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions. I have written this story for entertainment purposes only and no money whatsoever has exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, situations, and story are the property of the authors. Not to be archived without permission of the author.

* * *

  



End file.
